Oliver Maxxted
Oliver "Ollie" David Maxxted is a character used by Lowri and Pippy in World 3: Renegade. He is the second child and eldest son of Danny Maxxted and Elan Vaughan-Reist-Greene-Maxxted, making him the younger brother of Rhi Maxxted. He will have the abilities of Mammalian Manipulation, Bloodline Mimicry, Physical Shield and Subliminal Messaging. Appearance Ollie is currently a small, newborn baby. He has pale skin and faint, light brown hair. His eyes are currently a dark blue, but they are likely to turn green in future, since both of his parents have green eyes. Personality Abilities Ollie's first ability is Mammalian Manipulation. He can control the movements, behaviour, appearance, health and bodies of all mammals. He normally uses gestures to control movement, similar to the ability puppetry, but this isn't completely essential, and he will eventually learn not to do so. In a similar manner, he will prefer to have physical contact to manipulate a person or animal's body, since he will find this makes it easier. His second ability is Bloodline Mimicry. Ollie needs only focus on an ability one of his ancestors had, or wish for that ability, and he will have it temporarily. However, the ability cannot be used to gain any abilities which are not possessed by a direct ancestor. It doesn't enable him to mimic from a sibling, aunt, uncle or cousin. The ability also can't be used to gain any ability which could be used to gain additional abilities, but it can mimic secondary abilities which were copied by an ancestor. When he gains a new ability using this, the previous one is lost. His third ability is Physical Shield. This ability can be used against any form of physical assault, such as shielding a bullet, or shielding something or someone from a fire. It is also effective against all abilities that actually create a physical offensive. The shield is invisible, but is impossible to penetrate, and nothing physical can break through it. The shield can be created between anything, and used to protect anyone or any object. However, it doesn't protect against mental or emotional attacks, or ability manipulation. His fourth ability is Subliminal Messaging. Ollie can control others by sending out subtle psychic messages towards targeted individuals. The targeted people can then be controlled, made to do certain actions or even forced to believe something different. It doesn't matter what the person's original beliefs, desires or opinions would be. To all other onlookers, there would be no sign at all that the ability was used and nothing would appear weird or changed, but to the targeted person, reminders of the command would suddenly appear everywhere he or she looked. These would compel him or her to fulfil the demands and would be impossible to resist. Family & Relationships *Mother - Elan Vaughan-Reist-Greene-Maxxted *Father - Danny Maxxted *Sister - Rhi Maxxted *Aunt - Pippy Maxxted *Uncle - Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene *Grandfathers - Christopher Reist, David Maxxted *Grandmothers - Anna Vaughan, Susan Maxxted History Ollie was born on the 27th of June 2008, a few hours after John Banks. Etymology Oliver is a French name which means "elf army". It is also associated with the olive plant, which is a symbol of peace. His middle name, David, was chosen after his paternal grandfather. It is a Hebrew name meaning "beloved". His surname of Maxxted originates from Kent and means "stone" or "boundary post", though the Max element may also mean "greatest". Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.